Role Model Hinata
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Hinata babysits and teaches the kids something. Do not own the characters or Anything!


"**Hey thanks Hinata-chan for baby sitting Yuki-Kun, Daishi-kun and Mai-chan" **

"_**No problem Sakura-chan, Shino-kun is in the hospital with some broken bones so we didn't have a mission this week."**_

"**Ah I heard about that mission from Sasuke, the rogue Nin turned out to be a whole mess of them and it was only suppose to be an simple B rank but ended up turning into a S-rank and pretty dangerous too."**

"_**It wasn't what we were expecting but we finished the mission, but Sasuke-kun is still mad at me."**_

"**He'll cool down while on the mission with Naruto-kun and I. But you know he was furious at Naruto-kun for sending you on a back to back mission then almost getting you killed."**

"_**It wasn't Naruto-sama's fault, he didn't know about the ambush and Sasuke over reacted."**_

"**ha-ha, I heard he took out the anbu that were suppose to be guarding him and broke his restrictions to find you but in the end he was too late to help you guys. And Naruto-kun told me that when the four of you walked into the gates you and Sasuke had steam coming from your ears. Ha-ha"**

"_**Well he shouldn't have broken his restrictions; he could have gotten into a lot of trouble!"**_

"**Naruto-kun cleaned up lover boy's mess. Not to mention shouldn't you be happy? No more anbu watching his movements and you have all the privacy you want"**

'_**Mou Sakura-chan, I haven't been talking to him since the mission, I'm thinking the week he's away we'll both have calmed down enough." 'Sigh'**_

"**Damn, I'm late bye Hinata-chan and thanks for baby sitting! Ja!"**

One week later

"**Ne Saya-chan, why do you like the Kazekage?"**

"**Hey Yuki-kun stop asking baka questions dobe, The Kazekage is a friend of our family we all like him except when he's around Ka-san, outo-san doesn't like him then."**

"**No I mean I heard you Hyuuga Nakata-chan saying he was handsome and that just like your Ka-san you have a crush on him."**

"**I like Gaara-sama because he's a man and you're a boy, now leave me alone Uzamaki."**

"**Hai Saya-chan".**

Yuki Pov

I wanted know why Saya-chan liked the Kazekage so I decided to ask her Ka-san. I found her in the kitchen making the cookies my Ka-san always burns.

"**Ne Hinata-san, why do you think Kazekage-sama is handsome? What made you have a crush on him?" **

I watch her drop the empty pan as she trips, I thought she was going to land on the floor but then I saw Uchiha–san catch her and gently pull her up with her back to his chest and he bends down to her ear and says

"**Hinata-chan do tell us why find the sand baka handsome when I'm your husband hmm? And I better hope that crush of yours is over **_**hina-chan**_**."**

I think Uchiha –san was angry or jealous because of what I asked.

"_**Ne, Yuki-kun Gaara-ku- sama is my friend and I'm married to Sasuke-kun but my crush on him was nothing compared to my love for my husband. Besides I was young, and we grow out of our childhood crushes to find the people beside us changing into men and woman that we can find love in."**_ _So Saya-chan would grow out of her crush when I become a man?_

"**So isn't it bad if you're married to Sasuke-san and have a crush on Kazekage-sama?"** She look at me wide eyed for a moment till Sasuke-san spoke

"**Yes Yuki-kun Hina-chan has been naughty and needs to be**_** punished**_**."**

Sasuke didn't have the stern look on Ka-san or outo-san face when they scold each other; he's smirking at her and looking at her like when Outo-san looks at ramen.

"**Ne, so Hinata-san has to be punished so why don't you ground her to your room all day and night with out dinner, but give her dessert to let her know you still love her k."**

Hinata-san is looking at me with wide eyes and her face is all red and Sasuke-sans smirk just got a whole lot bigger.

"**Hmm I think your right Yuki-kun; I will take your advice and ground hina-chan to our room where I'll make sure she is **_**punished**_**. I'll go tell the dobe to baby sit our kids for tonight and I'll be back **_**hina-koi**_**"** Sasuke smirks and winks at Hinata-san and her face gets redder and she mumbles under breath with a frown.

"_**Pervert"**_

"**Ne Hinata-san what's a pervert?"** she turns around in the kitchen busy cleaning it up and still mumbling to her self when I ask the question again. She puts her hand up into the air and says

"_**All men are perverts"**_

Just as Sasuke comes and takes Hinata-san over his shoulder as he winks at me and they disappear out of the kitchen. I can still hear Hinata-sans protests as they leave the house and say good bye to the younger Uchiha's and I thought to myself and came to an understanding.

A week later at the academy ceremony 

Hinata Pov

I was sitting nestled into Sasuke-koi and I had Natsume our 2 year old in my lap and our other kids sitting beside us as well as the Uzamaki's. They had Yuki-kun and we had Saya-chan as were both being admitted into the academy today as we watched the kids get up one by one tell a little about them selves.

"**Good morning minna-san, my name is Uchiha Saya, my parents are Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha and I have 4 brothers. I want to become a great Nin like Ka-san and I want to be as strong as outo-san. As I'm to be a Nin you don't need to know anything else about me and I don't feel like telling you either, JA!"**

I couldn't help but laugh at how much she acts like her father, and I look over to see a smirking Sasuke who looked like the most proud I've ever seen him. Naruto-sama then leans over to us to whisper.

"**Hey just you wait teme Yuki's speech will definitely kick Saya-chan's!"**

"**YO I'm YUKI UZAMAKI! My parents are Naruto and Sakura, I like all flavors of ramen and I also like SAYA-UCHIHA BELIEVE IT! And finally I want to be a strong Nin, AND FOR SAYA-CHAN I WANT TO BE A PERVERT BELIEVE IT!"**

_Oh my Kami_, I looked at Sasuke and my sons Kai, Shun and Takashi who all looked like they wanted to kill poor Yuki-kun and Saya-chan had fainted. Sakura-chan was stunned while Naruto had a grin on his face and winked at Sasuke and mouthed **" that's my boy'** which only in turn had Sasuke start chasing Naruto while Neji who had been beside us started to help Sasuke and also Kiba joined in as well.

"**Run my boy! Shout it to the world!"** yelled Naruto as Sakura then started pounding on her husband and Yuki took off as my sons started to chase him. Nakata-chan and the rest of Saya's friends were helping out Saya. I sat in my chair as Kunai whizzed through the air and 5 minutes later I heard** "I WANT TO BE A PERVERT TO SAYA UCHIHA BELIEVE IT!"** from the Hokage's monument. _Oopsy._

_(Yuki wanted to be a man for Saya-chan, and Hinata told him that men are perverts so he thought a pervert was a type of man. Since Hinata choose Sasuke (_a pervert_) over Gaara Yuki thought Saya would choose him over Gaara as well if he becomes a pervert.) _


End file.
